Who's in town (Sequal to Hi i'm kat)
by scallisonlover
Summary: Well yeah new story sequal to Hi i'm kat if you liked that story I hope you love this one read and review :). ENJOY
1. prolouge

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF (NO MATTER HOW HARD I WISH)**

Well this is the start of my sequal to Hi i'm kat if you haven't read it you may get lost at some point during this story so check it out so you'll be in the know. Anyway I thought I would use the teaser as a proluoge thing i'm sorry in advance for profanity I. WILL. NOT. APOLIGIZE. AGAIN. FOR. PROFANITY Rated M for a reason so yeah. Enjoy

* * *

Her nails were drawing blood from his back as he slammed into her body.

"OH GOD YES! mmm GOD SCOTT! RIGHT THERE!" Allison screamed as her and scott went at it once again on scott's bed, mama mccall was having a all night shift so allison could be as loud as she wanted. Scott lowered his head to allison's right ear and slowed his pace.

"Whos are you allison? Tell me who you belong to. Tell me." Scott growled seductively into her ear. He ended the last sentence with a powerful thrust.

"I'M YOURS!" Allison yelped at the force digging in deeper. "ALL YOURS SCOTT! ONLY YOURS." Scott smirked at this and pulled out of allison. As she was about to protest scott pulled out two sets of handcuffs. "Oh god yes." Allison moaned her eyes flickered up to scott's face he wore a predatory grin and crimson red eyes. Scott quickly put one pair of handcuffs on each of her wrist and put the other ends above her head on his headboard.

"Now we play." Scott said he slipped two fingers into allison's soaking wet folds and used his thumb to tease her clit as he kissed,licked and nipped at her neck.

"P-please s-s-scott." Allison whimpered.

"What is it allison tell me what you want." Scott told her as he slid down her body and began eating her out.

"P-please scott I-I want you. I n-need you." Allison begged.

"Need me to what?" Scott played dumb.

"God scott I need you, Your cock. I need you in me please, scott." Allison responded as she arched her back searching for more.

"Good girl." Scott growled and plowed back into allison who immediately screamed out wraping her legs around his hips and her toes curling. Suddenly a figure came barreling into scott's room.

"Hey scotty- HOLY SHIT!" Stiles said as he finally looked at scott's bed.

"STILES GET THE FUCK OUT DUDE!" Scott yelled stiles was immediately gone. When stiles was out the door scott got up and grabbed the keys to cuffs off his computer desk and unlocked allison who was bright red and mouthing oh my god over and over. Scott kissed her cheek then growled lowly in her ear. "I plan to finish this when he's gone." Allison just nodded not yet capable of saying words just yet and threw on one of scott's shirts and sleeping shorts she leaves at scott's house, scott just put on some sweatpants.

When they went down stairs stiles was fidgeting on scott's couch when scott plopped down beside him allison just sat in his lap. They both looked at stiles with raised eyebrows.

"Damn I'm gonna be scarred for the rest of my life." Stiles finally spoke, allison groaned and leaned her head on scott's sweaty shoulders that had tinges of blood on them. Stiles finally turned to them and his eyes widened at the blood on scott's back. "Damn your lucky you heal because that is seriously a lot of blood." Stiles commented scott chuckled and allison groaned again.

"What is it stiles?" Allison questioned really wanting this conversation to be over so her and scott can get back to there 'activities'.

"Sorry, sorry well this explains why you weren't picking up your phone anyway- there's been a _animal_ attack on the outskirts of beacon hills." Stiles reported. Allison's head shot up as scott rubbed his face with his hands.

"With derrek gone and everything I guess it's up to you to keep other wolves off the territory man. That's all I wanted to tell you uhh i'm just gonna go- bye" Stiles told them and left.

scott rubbed the brigde of his nose as allison stood in front of him. Suddenly there was a roar that seemed to come from scott's backyard yet it sounded so far away at the same time.

"Oh great more danger." Scott stood in front of allison. "I'm sorry were gonna have to finish some other time but I promise i'll make it up to you. You want me to drive you home?"

"I get it and no it's okay."

~When allison was driving home~

As allison pulled in marina and the diamonds-heartbreaker played and allison sang along when the song ended she finally got out of her car as she was grabbing her bag someone came up behind her.

"You would no a thing or two about that wouldn't you alli." The person said and before she could react the last thing allison saw was black.

* * *

DUN. DUN. MUTHER FUCKING DUN. Anyway let me get started on the first chapter. BYE


	2. The trio

So here's the chappy. Enjoy.

* * *

"So dude you have to tell me how does it feel to get the girl?" Stiles asks as he and scott walk into school.

"Dude I didn't _get the girl_." Scott replied tossing his lacrosse stick between his hands with a huge grin on his face.

"Wh- what do you mean you didn't get the girl? Dude I walked in on you two. Allison was handcuffed to your fucking headboard! How can you not have gotten the girl?!" Stiles exclaimed a little too loudly getting the attention of a few students.

Scott shrugged. "We aren't dating."

"OH. MY. GOD. My scotty is having sex with his ex that's supposed to be just his friend. I feel like a proud father right now." Stiles said putting a hand over his heart as he pretended to wipe a tear off his smiling face. Scott playfully shoved stiles.

"Whatever man, come on the bells about to ring." Scott pointed out and they rushed in to class taking seats by each other.

"Morning class. We have a few new students today treat them respect or automatic detention.'" The teacher threatend then walked out to get the three new students. "This is olivia carter, joseph bailey, and his brother julian bailey." Scott noticed the brothers looked basically the same except for the fact joseph was taller than julian besides that they both had pale skin, dim blue eyes, and short dark brown hair. Olivia looked like she could be allison's twin if she didn't have sea-green eyes. All three waved and went to sit down olivia sat in front of scott's desk, julian behind scott, and joseph on scott's left.

"Now let's get started shall we?" The teacher said and began writing. Convienitly the new trio had the exact same classes as scott and somehow seemed to always sit by him. Scott already could tell they were were-wolves it didn't really take a genius to figure it out with the way they stared at him and followed him. When lunch came scott couldn't get away fast enough as he sat down where lydia and stiles were he remembered allison wasn't at school today.

"Hey lydia, do you know where allison is?" Scott asked and began to slowly eat.

"No." Lydia responded simply as scott waited for more two very familiar twins came threw the cafeteria doors. Ethan and aidan. They got there lunch and sat by scott.

"Hey." Ethan said all grins.

"You miss us?" Aidan asked scott chuckled.

"Of course. I was seriously starting to miss the whole voltron alpha thing." Scott joked since the whole darach thing scott had accepted the twins. The twins wanted to get away for awhile to get used to life with out having to kill or risk being killed. "So y'all got your selves some betas. I gotta say they were starting to freak me out like they boxed me in every class creeped me out so bad I ran here." Scott told the twins who both looked confused.

"Betas? We don't have any betas scott. Who are you talking about?" Ethan questioned scott just then the trio walked into the cafeteria and scott pointed at them.

"Them." Scott said feeling uneasy not knowing where the beta's had come from. The three betas sat at a table right by scott.

"I don't like them there's something off about them." Lydia stated looking over at the group.

"What do you mean 'off' do you mean like killer off creeper off uncle peter off gerard off?" Stiles nervously questioned.

"How am I supposed to know I just know there off." Lydia responded.

"Lydia your a banshee isn't it like in your ability description or something?" Stiles wondered but before lydia could responed the bell rang and they all went to there classes.

After being creepily followed by the trio during school scott decided to go to allison's apartment. (**Where ever the argent's live now.**)

Mr. argent answered the door. "What do you need scott."

"I just came to see if allison was okay. She wasn't at school today so I thought she maybe sick." Scott replied chris looked confused.

"What do you mean she never came home last night. I assumed she was out with one of you." Mr. argent said scott thought for a minute until he could think of only one reason.

"There's new were-wolves in town when she headed home I heard a howl I think- I think they may have her." Scott told chris who immediately pulled scott inside.

* * *

"Ugh! my head." Allison moaned as she woke up.

"You're awake." A unfamiliar voice said she tried tu sit up but noticed she was straped to the bed she was laying on.

"What the hell? Who are you? Where am I? God my head hurts you dick." Allison moaned the last part.

"I'm joseph, the woods, Watch what you say or you might just get it." Joseph said sending her a cocky smile.

"JOSEPH WE'RE MOVING! LEAVE HER it'll be a nice suprise huh allison?" The familiar voice called and once again she was met by darkness.

* * *

Welp I wonder who the familiar voice could be -evil starting this story, i'll probably update mostly on weekends because school and after school volleyball practice so yeah . BYE


	3. fucking gap ugh!

Well enjoy to the best of your abilities while I cower in a corner from your on coming wrath.

* * *

Scott and mr. argent had been out in the woods for hours scott down on all fours hastily sniffing and straining his hearing. With Chris following close behind looking around trying to catch a glimpse of any thing out of the ordinary. Until finally scott caught Allison's heart beat. Scott bolted forgetting all about mr. argent and focusing on getting to Allison. It only took scott a few minutes to finally find her laid out unconscious and naked.

He pulled off his shirt and slipped it on to her limp body and lifted her bridal style. At this time Chris came barreling in gun ready to fire until he saw a shirtless scott with his daughter's limp body in his arms with his shirt on. Silently they went back to the argent's apartment. As scott laid Allison down in her bed he pulled up a chair to sit right beside her. He grasped hold of her hand feeling the unbearable need to take away any pain he could. As his veins turned black he pushed back her, messy but, beautiful light brown bangs.

"I'm sorry, Allison." Scott spoke voice cracking. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I should have taken you home, I should have been there to protect you, and I'm so sorry I wasn't. But please I need you to open your eyes all I want is for you to open your eyes Allison, please?" Scott pleaded giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Scott I think you should get some rest, we don't know when she'll wake up and we were out there for hours." It wasn't really a suggestion it was more of a command but scott never was good with commands unless they came from his mom.

"No disrespect sir, but I would rather stay here. It wouldn't feel right to just leave her." Scott replied not taking his eyes from Allison's unusually pale skin.

"Scott-" Mr. argent began to argue

"I'm not leaving." Scott stated firmly. Mr. argent weighed his options, he could force scott out but that would most likely involve physical harm to scott and that would make Allison upset with him. Or he could just let scott stay, since he saw no other options he went with the latter and went to pace in his office.

Hours later Allison finally began to stir causing Scotts head to immediately snap up from its resting spot on her bed to study her. After a few minutes her eyes slowly began to open, her heart sped up in slight fear until she finally realized where she was. Scott gave her a small smile and engulfed her in his arms.

"S-scott." Allison said in a dry voice. Suddenly scott was gone but came back seconds later.

"Here this should make it better." He encouraged holding a glass of water out to her. She eagerly took it and finished it in two big gulps.

"H-how did I get here?" Allison questioned propping herself up against her headboard.

Scott's jaw clenched. "Me and your dad went out looking for you when we realized you were missing." Scott explained then his features turned into ones of guilt as he locked eye with allison. "Do you remember anything?"

Allison closed her eyes remember things from when she had been knocked out and the short time she was awake but a memory that brought tears to her eyes were that of the guy's dick slamming into her right before she passed back out. With sudden urgency Allison pulled of scott's shirt and looked at her body to see a fairly large gauze attached to her side. During her black out she had thought she was just imagining the thrust, the claws, the growls, and the unimaginable pain, she had thought it was just some sick trick her mind was playing on her. But as she saw more scratches along her body she realized it wasn't a dream or a hallucination. The proof was all over her body. She had been taken advantage of. She had been used. She had been weak in a new sense of the word. She had been unable to defend herself. She had been raped.

"Aww poor weak defenseless Allison," Her mother's voice said with mock worry "you deserved it and you know it. What hunter can't tell when someone is watching them. What hunter doesn't even see her attackers face. What hunter gets raped by a _werewolf_." Her mother's voice dripped with venom. "You've always been so weak."

That word that always caused her problems, _weak_. "Oh my god." Allison whispered. The tears were so close to falling. "OH MY GOD." Allison said louder, as the first sob escaped Allison's mouth scott had her back in his arms as she cried on his bare shoulders as he held her knowing words would be worthless at the time.

After an hour Allison had lost the ability to cry and slowly calmed down. Slowly she slips out of scott's grasp and wipes her eyes furiously.

"I'm- so sorry I just- broke down like that ugh. I- must look even more pathetic and weak right now." Allison apologized quickly pulling back on scott's shirt and leaned back against her headboard.

"Allison it's fine you're not pathetic and you're not weak so stop thinking that okay?"

"Scott I probably look like a complete mess, I just cried all over y-"

"Allison stop." Scott cut her off in a stern voice she's never heard from him before. "You're NOT weak and you're NOT pathetic. It's okay to cry it's okay to let go off your emotions."

"But it makes me _feel_ weak scott. The only people who have ever broken down before are me and Lydia but all Lydia did was roam the woods. When I lost control I tried to kill you all, even you scott. Scott_ i'm broken_ in so many ways then one. I'm just a huge mess of shattered peices y'all would be better of with o-

Scott cut her off once again but this time with a gentle a kiss when they finally pulled away scott locked deep into Allison's eyes and whispered. "YOU. ARE. NOT. BROKEN. You're not a mess you're not shattered, allison, you're human, we _all _make mistakes, we _all_ have our problems, but Allison I swear to you. YOU WILL NEVER BE BROKEN."

The fact that scott felt such passion and certainty about his words that his eyes flowed with slight streaks of red actually convinces Allison that maybe he's right. She gives him a small smile and a quick hug before releasing him again. Then his phone buzzes. Quickly he pulls it out and sees it's a message from his mom reminding him it's a school night. hesitantly he stand up.

"It's- ugh kind of late and we have school tomorrow- I guess I ugh have to go." He explains and gives her forehead a quick kiss but as he pulls away her lips crash onto his.

"Please stay?" She mumbles against his lips.

"Always." He replies simply sending his mom a quick text before taking of his shoes and slipping in bed beside Allison. As usual when they wind up laying in bed together scott's arm gently pulls allison flush against his still bare chest as he buries his face in Allison's frazzled but soft brown hair just drinking in the scent of her. Quickly after, they fall into a dreamless sleep completely contempt with the pure intimacy of this simple act.

* * *

This probably sucked. I honestly hate this chapter but I had to fill the gap but ugh! I just couldn't get it to how I feel it should be but I did my best I swear. If you hate it to I completely understand I know it's not one of my best. Fuck, I promise i'll try my best to make next chapter better I swear. WELL BYE.


End file.
